Desecrating the Impala
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Sequel to 'Virgin Graces') After a hot night of new experiences, Dean and Castiel find they are still unable to part ways. And the Impala happens to be the best place to stay. (Destiel, humorous, Smuty smut)
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note**: This story is the sequel to _Virgin Graces_, and picks up almost exactly where it left off. You may be slightly lost if you haven't read the first story, but only a bit. Both _Virgin Graces_ and _Desecrating the Impala_ encompass generous amounts of humor and dirty, filthy smut. So, if that sounds like your sort of thing, then by all means, continue on and enjoy the story!)

Dean and Castiel stood by the highway staring at each other in panic. Sam was still on the phone, waiting for his question to be answered. At the moment, Castiel had no intentions of speaking. He hoped Dean would be able to explain it better.

"Uhh...what?" Dean said, his eyes moving around as if he were trying to think.

"Yeah. 'Homosexual Kama Sutra,'" Sam repeated with distaste in his voice, "you know, it gives you detailed instructions and illustrations of -"

"I know what Kama Sutra is, Sam," Dean said, gruffly.

Castiel could see the struggle in Dean's eyes. It was clear that he did not want his brother to know about what happened the night before. In all honesty, Castiel didn't want him to know either. After a moment of searching for something to say, clarity came over Dean's eyes.

"Sam?" he said, "are you there, Sam?"

"Dean? I'm right here," Sam said.

"You're – you're breaking up, Sam. I – I can't hear you. Sam?" Dean said.

Castiel gave him an odd look. Sam's connection wasn't breaking up at all. What was Dean attempting to do? He held a finger over his lips, gesturing for Castiel to remain quiet.

"Dean," Sam said louder, "hello?"

"I'm in a dead zone, Sam, if you can hear me, I'll call you later," Dean practically yelled.

After that, Dean quickly pressed a button on his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"We'll deal with that later," he said, turning toward his car, "Come on."

Castiel followed without hesitation, walking quickly up to the passenger door and getting in. He watched Dean climb in and shut the door. Once again, the angel couldn't hardly tear his eyes away from him. Just looking at Dean made him crave the intimate touches they had shared before. Noticing Cas's stare, Dean looked up at him as he held the key in the ignition. Their eyes stayed fixed for a moment, both aware of the heat manifesting between them.

"Dean," Castiel croaked out, unable to stop himself, "I want to -"

"I know," Dean interrupted, "me too. But I've gotta get something to eat first. I'm starving, Cas."

Castiel sighed with aggravation, but forced a nod. Dean started up the engine and the growl of the motor made Cas's stomach tighten.

"I'll make it quick," he promised.

As Dean drove, Castiel stole glances of him. His green eyes were open and hardly blinking. His neck appeared to be straining, the muscles tight and veins thick. Every so often, Castiel would watch his tongue roll across his bottom lip. Castiel ached to feel that soft, wet muscle on his body. The more Dean drove, the more the angel beside him longed to engage in intercourse.

After a few miles, Dean pulled into a gas station. He stopped the car in a parking space and turned off the engine before turning to look at Castiel. Cas stared back at him with hunger, wishing to disrobe and caress his body.

"Sit tight," he said, opening the door, "I'm just gonna get some chips or something. I'll be right back."

Castiel's heart pounded. He didn't want to wait; he was almost unable to wait. Dean got out of the car and walked around to enter the gas station. The angel could still see him through the glass windows. Dean quickly scanned the aisles, searching.

Watching Dean's body move as he walked was nearly painful. His tight jeans displayed his hips and legs in an erotic manor. Cas imagined that Dean's broad shoulders and tight back were tense and in need of loosening. And that his neck needed to feel the moisture of his kisses. And his stiffening shaft needed to be buried inside him...A small whimper came from the angel. He could no longer afford patience.

Castiel popped into the store beside Dean, who was looking at the beverage case. Dean jumped a little at his sudden entrance.

"Cas, what -"

"I can't wait any more, Dean," Castiel said, noticing his own breathing had become labored.

Dean glanced around, particularly eye-balling the older woman who stood a few feet away. He looked back at Cas, stepping closer to talk lower.

"I said I wasn't going to take long," Dean tried to ease him, "I'm just getting -"

"No, Dean," Castiel panted, unable to lower his voice, "I need to engage in inappropriate acts with you now. I cannot wait any longer."

The older woman shifted a little to hear them more, but it did not phase Castiel. He needed Dean and needed him now. Dean glanced at her again before whispering angrily at Cas.

"Keep your voice down, Cas, baby," he pleaded.

Hearing Dean call him by that name again was just about the breaking point for Castiel. He reached his hands up to grab the front of Dean's coat and pulled him close. Dean leaned away, probably fearing the judgment of the woman behind them.

"Dean," Castiel spoke sternly, "I. Am. _Physically._ In need of your body. I wish for you to penetrate my vessel. Now."

He watched Dean's throat quiver as he gulped. His green eyes flashed up to the woman behind them. She was now facing them, with her mouth hanging open. Castiel held her in no regard. She didn't matter. No one else mattered but Dean. But it was obvious that Dean cared. His face drained of color as he gave the woman a forced and fake smile. He placed his own hands over Castiel's and gripped them tightly before pulling him toward the door.

Once back outside the gas station, Dean yanked Cas's hands down. It was apparent that he was angry and embarrassed.

"What the hell, Cas?!" he said, "Do you want everyone in the free world to know that we're banging each other? 'Cause I don't, dammit! What's the matter with you?"

It was obviously not going to be enough to simply _tell_ Dean. Hoping to show him, Castiel held his jackets open and turned slightly, to reveal the erection forming in his pants. Dean's face became paler as he looked at it.

"Is that thing ever soft?" Dean mumbled under his breath, before rolling his eyes, "Okay. Fine. I'll skip the most important meal of the day. But you better promise I get to eat later. Pie. I want pie, got me?"

Castiel nodded in relief. He stepped up to kiss Dean, but he pulled away again.

"Not here," he said, gently pushing Cas toward the car, "somewhere else. Where nobody's around."

Castiel quickly got back into the car and watched eagerly as Dean joined him. Even though Dean's exterior was harsh and angry, Cas could tell he wanted it as much as he did. Castiel gently placed both of his hands on the dash board.

"I know a place," he said.

(**Author's Note**: There's loads more to come. No pun intended. Stay tuned.)


	2. Chapter 2

A bright, white flash caused Dean to close his eyes. When he reopened them a second later, the gas station was gone. Dean looked out every window to see nothing but green forest and rock. He slowly realized Cas must have zapped them somewhere, along with the entire car.

Dean saw Cas let go of the dashboard before meeting his eyes. The blue pools were still blown wide with lust.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, seeing no road that he could drive out of here on.

"South America," Cas answered, sliding closer, "There aren't any people for at least twenty miles in any direction."

Dean blinked. South America? Leave it to Cas to take the whole 'no people around' thing to a new level...He looked back out the windshield, searching for any movement. There wasn't any, of course, but he was still unsure about being here; in this forest – jungle – thing.

"Yeah, but what about wild animals?" Dean asked, worried about his car.

Dean looked beside him to see Cas's face was extremely close. Their arms were pressed together and he could feel Cas's body heat through all the layers of clothing. He never saw Cas this way; with his mouth hanging open while he panted like a dog, eyes glassy-looking but wide open, sweat forming on his neck and forehead. Not even last night did he seem this way. He was acting like a cat in heat.

And, dammit, it made him look hot as hell.

Forgetting about the potential danger that lay outside the car, Dean lurched sideways to capture Cas's mouth with his own. Cas's hands instantly came up to grab fist-fulls of Dean's clothes as he pressed their mouths hard together, his tongue entering Dean's mouth. The taste sent a whirlwind of memories flooding back of the night before. It made him realize he wanted to pound it out just as much as Cas.

Dean reached down and clutched Cas's hips. He attempted to drag him into his lap, inching him closer. Cas, seeing what Dean was trying to do, repositioned himself. He brought a knee into the seat and slid his other leg between the steering wheel and Dean, bringing it to rest on the other side of him. He was then straddling Dean's legs, hovering over him with his neck and shoulders bent awkwardly against the roof of the Impala.

Feeling his heart race, Dean yanked Cas downward by his tie to crush their mouths together again. All four hands were fumbling around as they tried to undo each others' pants. Dean pulled at Cas's belt, desperation coming over him. But as desperate as he felt, it seemed that Cas was even more so. The angel had already unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled out his growing dick. Feeling Cas's hand on it made him shutter.

"These are not your clothes, Dean," Cas said, lips brushing against Dean's as he spoke, "they don't smell like you."

"No, I wearing Sam's. 'Cause _someone_ made mine disappear off the face of the earth last night," Dean answered.

Cas didn't reply to that. Instead he yanked the belt off completely from around Dean's waist before literally tearing the jeans open more. Dean gasped and looked down at the shredded fabric. Man, Cas wasn't lying about needing him so badly.

"Hey! That doesn't mean you can just rip them up anyway," Dean said, fearing his brother might question why the crotch of his pants was destroyed.

Again, Cas didn't rely. He grabbed Dean's wrists and forced his hands on his hips. He helped Dean slide his pants down, though they couldn't go very far, as his legs were so wide apart. The feel of Cas's soft, pale ass cheeks against his fingers made his dick twitch. He wanted to pound into him right then and there.

Cas held Dean's dick steady as his lined his ass up with it. Dean clung to Cas's hips, unable to look away as he did so. It was like watching some hot porno that involved a sexy tax accountant; except Dean was one getting to bang him.

As Cas started to ease down onto him, his ass pressed against the steering wheel and the horn blew.

Both of them jumped at the loud, echoing sound. Cas fell forward against Dean, which caused his stomach to smother Dean's face. Dean chuckled as he gently pushed Cas back. Cas, though, looked like he had frightened himself.

"Nice," Dean grinned, "it's like your ass is shouting that it wants me."

Cas didn't smile. He only stared down at Dean for a moment, his eyes seeming vacant. Dean felt his smile slipping away. What was the matter? Was something wrong?

"Cas?" he said.

"One moment," the angel whispered.

After shifting a little, Cas completely disappeared from his lap. Dean blinked and searched the car, unable to move. He was sitting, in the middle of South America, with his hard dick splayed openly in his car, alone. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding. Where the hell did Cas go?!

"Cas!" Dean yelled, his voice being the only sound in the silence.

An overwhelming loneliness came over him, turning his stomach. Why would Cas just leave like that? Without giving him any reason? He glanced down at his erection, feeling sexually abandoned.

"Cas!" Dean shouted again, louder.

Cas suddenly 'poofed' back into his lap. He appeared to be the same as he was a few moments ago, except he was holding a very familiar, small trash can in his hands. Dean took the time to glare up at him, before grabbing the front of his messy shirt.

"Don't ever do that again," he warned, "and where the hell did you go anyway?"

Cas sat the trash can beside them in the seat. He hunched over Dean again, his neck and shoulders pressing against the roof once more.

"I remembered that you said we needed these supplies," he said, gesturing to the can.

Dean glanced at it. He had, of course, tossed all the lube and condoms in there that morning...in the motel room. He looked back up at Cas in shock.

"You went back to the motel room? Where Sam is?" he asked, appalled.

"He was asleep, Dean. He didn't even know I was there. I swear," he said.

Dean sighed. Though he was still upset about being left alone, Cas was right about the need of supplies. Lube was quickly becoming their best friend. Shrugging off the feeling of abandonment, Dean grabbed a tube of it from the trash can. He looked up at Cas again. He appeared terribly uncomfortable. They needed more room. Dean craned his neck and kissed his lips.

"Get in the back," he said.

Cas gave him an odd look, but obeyed. Dean used his free hand to help shove him over the seat. In the process, Cas's foot accidentally bumped the radio and it turned on. As Cas fell into the backseat, Dean looked and the console, recognizing the song. It was_ Magic Man_ by Heart.

Before he could turn the radio back off, Cas clutched two hand-fulls of Dean's clothes and yanked him up. Still surprised by Cas's forcefulness, Dean allowed him to pull him over the seat. Cas crushed his mouth against Dean's and their teeth clashed together. Dean laid Cas down on the seat and hovered over him. He pulled at Cas's pants again, freeing at least one leg to get access to his bottom half.

_A pretty man came to me, I never seen eyes so blue,_

Ann Wilson continued to sing while Dean grabbed a tube and poured some lube onto his rock hard dick. Seeing Cas's throb in front of him, and knowing how much Cas wanted this, made Dean feel like coming now. He panted as he rubbed some of the goo against Cas's entrance.

_You know, I could not run away it seemed, we'd seen each other in a dream._

The song went on around them, though Dean tried to tune it out. Without a second more, he shoved his dick inside Cas. The angel let out a groan of pain as he gripped the seats. Dean pulled back out at once, feeling guilty. He'd forgotten to loosen him up first.

"Cas," Dean gulped, "I -"

_Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me, yeah..._

"Could you turn that damn thing off?" Dean asked.

Cas raised a hand and the music cut short. Now, the only sound in the Impala was heavy breathing. Dean looked down at Cas and slid his hand against his warm chest.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about -"

"I don't care, Dean," Cas interrupted, hunger in his eyes and fierceness in his voice, "put it back in."

(**Author's Note**: A tip of the hat to Heart for the use of their song. To me, it seems like good make-out music. :) More smut is on the way.)


	3. Chapter 3

Though Dean's body was displaying his adamant need to fornicate, his green eyes seemed apprehensive. He hesitated, the tip of his erection barely touching Castiel's sensitive entrance.

"Wait, Cas. I gotta -"

"Put it back in, Dean," Castiel urged again, his patience gone.

He reached down between them in the tight space to grab the human's hips. With a stern pull forward, Dean entered him again. Castiel tilted his head back, a slight quake of pain echoing though his body. Some how, he found that he liked the feeling; it added to the pleasure.

Dean groaned, his left hand clutching the back seat and his right tangled in the buttons on Cas's shirt. Castiel enjoyed seeing the look of absolute euphoria on Dean's face. With his hands still holding Dean's tense hips, he pushed out before pulling him back in again. Castiel panted, feeling Dean's large member stretching him open. Straining to help Dean move, though, was getting tiring.

"Move, Dean," Castiel begged, letting go of his hips.

Above him, Dean took a breath before pulling out completely. Castiel gasped, raw anger flashing through him. Dean, though, was only repositioning himself. He slid Castiel up more, causing the angel's head and shoulders to lean against the door. It bent his neck awkwardly, but he didn't care. He just wanted Dean to satisfy his physical hunger.

"Dean. Please,"

"I know, I know. I'm trying. Shut up," Dean interrupted.

After finally seeming more comfortable, Dean hoisted Castile's waist up slightly. Cas bent his legs upward, attempting to help give Dean a clear passage. Thankfully, and not a moment too soon, Dean slid back inside him. A moan fell from Castiel's mouth at the feeling. The human began thrusting into him mercilessly, his face skewed with determination and pleasure.

Castiel raised his hands over his head to hold onto the car door. Dean's rough movement was causing the whole vehicle to shake. He looked down to watch Dean's veined and throbbing shaft disappearing inside him repeatedly. The sight made waves of arousal wash over him.

"Ahh...Dean," Cas whined.

Dean sped up, causing a tightening in Castiel's stomach. As the car shook and Dean breathed heavily above him, Cas could sense something in his body. It felt as if there was a spot inside him that Dean was almost reaching, but not quite. And he needed him to reach it. Pleasure was bound to be waiting there, if only Dean could go deeper...

"Harder...Dean," Castiel begged, his voice cracking.

Dean paused again. The sweat from Cas's back had caused him to slide down, so Dean shoved him back up. After hoisting his hips up again, Dean pressed back in, bracing a hand against the window above Cas's head. He did as Cas requested, and pounded harder into him.

With only two more thrusts, Dean was there; his hard member caressing the very spot Castiel was thinking of. The angel's eyes flew wide as he gripped the door tighter. A white hot feeling of intense bliss flooded him with each of Dean's thrusts. He tried to arch his back, hoping to angle him directly onto it. He cried out, gasping Dean's name over and over.

As Castiel moved his hand to search for a better place to hold on to, he accidentally grabbed the door handle.

The door flew open, sending both him and Dean tumbling out of the car. Gasps came from both of them as they fell, clinging to each other. They landed in a tangled heap on the hard, rocky ground. Dean raised up and looked over their bodies, shock still on his face. Luckily, his erection had remained inside Castiel. Cas rocked his hips in desperation, whimpering.

"Don't stop," he begged, reaching to clutch Dean's shirt, "please."

Dean glanced around before reaching down to pull Castile's legs up. Cas closed his eyes as Dean lowly started thrusting. He was doing it again; hammering against the sensitive spot within the angel. Castiel allowed himself to fully indulge in the rhythmic high, his voice calling Dean's name. His hands clawed at the hard ground beneath him.

Castiel's erection began to pulse. He could feel the hot fluid spattering on his own abdomen. He opened his eyes to look down and watch. Though his sight blurred a little, he could see sheer arousal in Dean's face above him. The human slurred some words under his breath as his eyes rolled back. Castiel knew he was feeling the same thing.

Dean then slowed to a stop, his chest heaving. His shaking hands gently released Castiel's hips, lowering him to the ground as he slid out. Cas laid on the hard ground and stared at Dean as they slowly came down from the height of bliss. He admired, once again, the perfect green color of Dean's eyes; as hazy as they looked now. He was resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked so beautiful. Would Castiel ever be able to come to terms with Dean's beauty?

"I've...I've just got...one question, Cas," Dean said, looking at him.

Castiel blinked a few times, focusing his eyes.

"Yes, Dean?" he said.

Dean took a few more breaths as he gestured toward Cas's bottom half. He seemed a little perplexed.

"How the hell did you come like that?" he asked.

(**Author's Note**: Is it bad that I had to go and take a cold shower after writing this chapter?...Maybe. :) There's plenty more smut still to come.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Come?" Cas repeated, seeming like he didn't know what Dean was talking about.

The rocks under Dean's knees were starting to hurt. He used the open car door to climb back to his feet. The ripped up jeans fell to his ankles when he did. What was he going to tell Sam about these clothes? He looked back down at Cas, whose stomach was covered in the white stuff.

"You know..._that_," he said, pointing to it, "how did you do that without me touching your dick?"

"Oh," Cas said, getting to his feet, "you were able to reach a place, deep inside me, that caused the finish."

Dean watched Cas slide out of his jacket and walk over to toss it into the front seat of the car. Was he talking about metaphorical mumbo-jumbo, or an actual place in his body? Cas continued removing his clothes in front of Dean, exposing the rest of his slender, pale body.

"What kind of, er, place?" Dean asked, casually noticing that Cas's dick hadn't softened at all.

"Humans are truly my father's greatest creation," Cas mused, tossing the rest of his clothes into the car, "every part of your body was made for a specific purpose. It really is astounding."

A light bulb lit up in Dean's mind, as he barely remembered one of his anatomy classes.

"Prostate," he said, snapping his fingers and pointing at Cas, "that's it. That's what I...was...pounding against..."

He trailed off, embarrassment taking over as he glanced away. He could feel his face flush. Never, in a million years, would he have ever thought he'd be having a conversation like this. Cas smiled as he laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. After a single blink, all the clothes from his body were gone. Dean sighed and looked back up at the angel.

"You've gotta stop doing that, man. Sam and I don't have that many clothes to start with," he said.

"Dean," Cas began, not even acknowledging the clothes, "May I...penetrate you, now?"

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. He had been expecting this question since the night before. But just because he was expecting it, it didn't mean he was ready to deal with it. Giving head was one thing...but taking it in the ass..?

"Uhhh..." Dean was at a loss for words.

"I only wish for you to experience it for yourself," Cas explained, probably seeing the absolute fear in Dean's face.

As much as it scared him, Dean couldn't deny Cas this. This was the only thing Cas had ever asked for. Cas was right about what he said last night; He _did_ help him countless times, and what did Dean ever do for him? If the only thing this angel wanted was to have sex with him, it was only fair that he got it.

"Okay," Dean forced out, his jaw clinched, "but I'm gonna need time to -"

Before the sentence was even out of his mouth, Cas had grabbed a tube of lube and started pulling Dean by the arm toward the back of the car. Dean's heart began to race as he stumbled along the rocky ground with bare feet. He tried to shove images of prison rape out of his mind, that had manifested out of now where. This was not _rape_, he reminded himself, this was _Cas_.

Cas stopped and gestured to the trunk.

"Please," he said, with a simple smile, "bend over, Dean."

Dean gulped as he looked down at the trunk of his Impala. Was this really about to happen right now? Was he really gonna let himself be probed by a dick? He took a steadying breath as he looked back up at Cas. The angel seemed as eager as ever, pouring some lube onto his fingers. Dean was just going to have to do it and get it over with. He took a few glances around at the trees, worried that eyes might be watching.

"You're sure we're alone?" Dean confirmed.

"Twenty miles, Dean," Cas nodded.

Dean couldn't put it off any longer. With a heavy sigh, he slowly turned to face the trunk of his car. He gently bent over, as Cas wanted, pressing his torso against the warm, black metal with his arms stretched out. He laid his cheek against the smooth surface, his eyes staring into the endless trees. This was it; his ass was open for business.

Without warning, Dean felt Cas's cold, gooey fingers slide between his cheeks. He flinched, closing his eyes at the strange feeling. There was barely enough time to grasp the sensation before he felt a finger launch inside him.

"Gah!" Dean gasped, snapping his head up to look at Cas behind him, "Cas! What the hell?!"

Cas's large, blue eyes showed concern, though his finger didn't move.

"I – I'm sorry, Dean," he said, placing his free hand on Dean's back, "this was how you readied me last night. I do not wish to hurt you."

Dean swallowed harshly as he looked at Cas's innocent eyes. Everything he was doing now, Dean had already done to him before. He forced himself to lay back on the trunk.

"Just...be gentle, okay?" he asked, closing his eyes again.

Dean's entire body could feel Cas's finger slowly gliding in and out of his ass. He could also feel his own dick rubbing against the back of the car. It was still sensitive, but given that it had been worked for the last eighteen hours, it made perfect sense.

Another of Cas's fingers wiggled its way inside him. Dean opened his eyes to look at the trees again, his breath fogging on the black metal. Though it was weird as hell, he could actually feel himself opening up. It reminded him of doing it to Cas the night before.

"Do you feel ready, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed. The honest answer was no, but he found himself speaking before he could stop.

"Do it," he mumbled.

The words had barely left Dean's mouth as he felt Cas's dick push it's way inside. Dean groaned loudly at the feeling, his hands scrambling for purchase anywhere on the trunk. It was blatantly obvious that he had _not_ been ready. But it was too late, now. Cas was already thrusting.

Dean raised his head to look at the back glass of the car. He could see his and Cas's reflections clearly. Cas's face was tight with concentration as he moved. Dean could feel, and see, Cas's hand softly rubbing along his back as his other held onto his hip. Although he was trying to help Dean feel better, it wasn't working.

Dean laid his cheek back on the trunk and faced the trees. The Impala was rocking along with them. Dean's dick was being squashed against the metal in the crossfire. His ass was burning; he could nearly feel Cas stretching him wide open. Dammit, this was not enjoyable at all. How was Cas able to come with only _this_?

"Am – am I touching the spot, Dean?" Cas asked, still hammering.

"No," Dean groaned in agony.

Feeling this pain made him think back to last night, when he first banged Cas. It was no wonder the poor bastard had looked so terrible after that first run. It was because he'd felt this. Dean clenched his eyes shut tighter, stretching his arms to hug the trunk.

"How about now, Dean?" Cas asked again.

"No, Cas, dammit," Dean breathed, "stop worrying about me and just come already."

"But, Dean, I -"

"Just do it!" Dean growled.

Cas didn't reply. He just kept hammering away at Dean's ass. Dean hadn't meant to sound so angry. The pain had caused him to act that way. Thankfully, with only a few more thrusts, Cas was making small noises. Dean knew, just by the sounds, that Cas was about to come.

"Gnaah,...Dean,...ah," he cried out.

Dean felt Cas's dick slip out of him. Hot liquid was suddenly sprinkling on his back. Dean looked up at the back glass's reflection to see Cas coming all over him, his blue eyes wide with aroused shock. Dean wanted to be upset about it, but then he remembered that it could have been inside him, and he felt a little calmer. He waited for Cas to finish.

"I...I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said, stepping back to give him some room.

"It's fine," Dean said too quickly, standing up straight.

He looked over his shoulder to see the opaque fluid oozing down his back. Even after all the uncomfortable pain he'd just went through, the sight of Cas's come on him made his dick twitch in approval. Cas walked up and touched Dean's shoulder, staring at him with those perfect blue eyes.

"I hurt you anyway, didn't I?" he asked, looking guilty.

"It's okay, Cas, baby. I hurt you first, remember?" Dean said, trying to make him feel better.

Dean watched as a small grin slowly inched onto Cas's face. It was intimidating, but sexy as hell.

"I'll just have to make you feel better, Dean," he said.

Before Dean could say anything, Cas was pushing him back toward the Impala.

(**Author's Note**: I know Dean went though a lot in this chapter, but don't worry. The next chapter will make it all worth it. :) It'll be up soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel gently guided Dean backward. They stumbled a bit, but eventually returned to the trunk. Castiel could tell Dean was slightly anxious from the look in his green eyes.

"Wh – what are you planning on doing, here?" he asked, as Cas lifted him slightly to sit him on the trunk.

"Relax, Dean," Castiel urged.

He pressed a hand flat against Dean's warm chest to push him down. Though his face was unsure, Dean laid back as Castiel wanted. The angel stood and looked over Dean's bare body, taking in all the freckled skin and grooved muscle.

"Ugh," Dean said, making a face as he stretched his back, "There's a layer of sticky man-butter between me and my baby."

Castiel took the time to stare at the car underneath Dean. This vehicle was, and would forever be, Dean's most cherished possession. It was nearly the only thing he could truly claim for his own. So, was it right for them to be using it in this manor? By engaging in inappropriate acts in and on it, were they not desecrating the Impala? And it's meaning to Dean?

"Hey, Mr. Sex Addict," Dean said, pulling Castiel from his thoughts, "you gonna do something or just let me lay here in your come?"

Castiel broke himself from his deep thoughts. Now was not the time to ponder on semantics; not when Dean was laying naked like a feast before him...Castiel raised to bend over him and plant his lips on the center of the human's chest. He kissed Dean's salty skin as he ran his hands along his moist waist. He slowly began to drag his lips downward. He felt Dean's fingers run through his hair, and he had to pause at the jolt of arousal that shot through him. Dean was resting on his elbows, looking down at him.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice full of heated excitement, "are you – are you gonna -"

Castiel nodded, lowering his head to trace the outer edge of Dean's belly button with the tip of his tongue. He adored the look that fell across Dean's face; his eye brows curving upward and his mouth tumbling open. Castiel had not forgotten what it was, from the night before, that Dean had enjoyed the most...

The angel let his tongue glide downward from the small opening, leaving a trace of saliva in it's wake. He watched Dean's face as his tongue led all the way down his semi-hard shaft, slowly rotating around the head at the end. Cas kept his eyes fixed on Dean's face as he licked the hard muscle. He loved watching the human fall apart under these simple acts.

"Shit,...Cas," Dean gasped, his voice in almost a moan, "don't – don't tease me."

Castiel pulled his tongue away. He disliked it when Dean was uncomfortable. Penetrating him moments ago, seeing him in pain, made the angel want to stop it all together. Hoping to make it right, Castiel slid Dean's entire erection into his mouth. Dean's eyes grew wide at the feeling, his hands clutching at the car's glossy metal as he let out a small cry.

Just as he did the night before, Castiel took as much of Dean into his mouth as possible. It went in so far that his nose was touching Dean's lower stomach. Cas could taste, and feel, the stiff muscle throbbing with arousal. It filled his entire mouth and reached beyond, to his throat.

"Ahh, Cas," Dean breathed, his fingers again combing through Castiel's hair.

Cas felt Dean's hips begin to rock, giving small thrusts against the back of his throat. Castiel allowed him to do so, repeating a swallowing action to help stimulate the end of his erection. Just watching Dean's face, though, was Cas's favorite part. His reddening cheeks and half-open green eyes sparked more heat in him than any of the acts they'd performed.

A cold droplet of water landed on Castile's shoulder. He flinched at the unexpected feeling, his mouth sliding down Dean a tiny bit. He looked toward the sky, feeling another land on his back. The sky above the trees was no longer blue, but gray.

A quiet rumble of thunder echoed through the forest.

* * *

Dean blinked down at Cas as he felt a small drop of rain fall on his open chest. He was looking up at the sky with Dean's dick still in his mouth. Dean didn't care if a tidal wave was barreling toward them; now that Cas had started, he couldn't let him stop.

"Don't stop, Cas," he panted, pushing down a little on his soft head, "I don't care if it's gonna rain. Just don't stop."

Though Cas gave him a look of disapproval, he did as Dean asked, sliding back down all the way on him. Dean bit back a moan, feeling Cas's tonsils around the end of his dick. He gently prodded into his mouth, keeping a hand tangled in his silky hair. His giant blue eyes bore into Dean as he did so, hardly blinking.

The rain slowly began to pick up, the icy cold drops feeling like stings on Dean's hot, bare body. They quietly 'thudded' against the car around him. He tried to ignore it, focusing on the feeling of Cas's mouth tight on his dick. Cas continued to watch as he thrusted down his throat. It still amazed Dean, how he could take _all_ of him without so much as coughing; blue eyes staying clear and bright.

Dean knew he was already close to coming. The freezing cold rain was soaking both of their bodies and it made Cas's mouth feel even hotter by contrast. Dean gripped Cas's wet hair a little tighter, holding him steady while he drove his dick in repeatedly. It was just like last night, and his wet dream before...Cas had to be the best damn lover on the face of the earth.

"H – holy son-of-a-bitch," Dean cried out, his voice cracking, "Cas! Ahh!"

His eyes rolled back a little as he felt himself releasing at the back of Cas's throat. It didn't phase the angel, whose throat quivered as he swallowed, his eyes still wide open. Dean's head felt light as the high lingered throughout his whole body. He let go of Cas's head and used both arms to slowly sit up. The rain continued to pelt him as he did, falling harder.

When Cas stood up straight, Dean pulled him close to crush their mouths together. Dean tongued him while the cold rain kept soaking their naked bodies. He wanted to show Cas how much he appreciated the hot-as-hell blow job. His chattering jaw, though, broke up their kiss. He pulled away, his body shivering in the cold. Cas reached up to hold his face with concern.

"You can't stay in the rain," Cas stated, talking loudly over the sound of the water.

Dean shook his head, clutching Cas tighter to feel his body heat. Cas nodded and helped him gently slide off the trunk. He helped Dean stumble around the trunk and opened the back car door for him. Dean climbed inside the sanctuary of his Impala and wrapped his arms tight around himself, watching his angel round the car to join him.

(**Author's Note**: Every good romance needs to have a scene in the rain, right? This one just happens to have a hot, steamy blow job involved. :) Stick around. More chapters on the way.)


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel quickly got into the back seat with Dean, his soaked body sliding against the upholstery. He studied Dean, shutting the door as they sat facing each other. The human was shaking; his wet body covered in goosebumps and his jaw chattering. His arms were tight around himself, as if he were trying to hold in his body heat. Cas couldn't stand to see him in discomfort like this.

The angel reached and grabbed the dry trench coat from the front seat. He held it out to Dean, hoping it would warm him up. Dean looked at it for a moment, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I g – guess when all the cl – clothes of the world are gone, th – this stupid coat will still be h – here," he stammered, taking the fabric.

Castiel watched, with secret pleasure, as Dean slid into his trench coat. Just seeing it hug his wet, naked body made Castiel morbidly happy. Dean crossed his arms again after it was on, staring out of the back window, watching the rain run down the glass.

"At least my baby's g – getting a bath," he smiled a little, his jaw calming, "can't drive h – her around with man-gravy all over the tr – trunk."

Dean's words made Castiel remember his thoughts from before; about desecrating the car. He did not want to see the Impala depreciate in personal value. He wanted this car to remain upon the high pedestal that Dean had always kept it on. Castiel didn't want to ruin any more things in Dean's life.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Cas began, glancing at the wet seat, "about...the car."

"Oh, no," Dean said gruffly, causing Castiel to look back up at him, "don't tell me you can't zap it back out of here."

"No, I can return it, of course. I'm referring to...us. We are soiling the Impala with inappropriate acts and bodily fluids."

Although Castiel spoke with sincere honesty, Dean began to chuckle beside him. The angel looked to the human, baffled by his response.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, grinning, "but I can't think of a better place to do it. This is the best damn time I've ever had in this car."

The smile slowly returned to Cas's lips. Dean didn't mind at all; using the car. In fact, he seemed like he wouldn't have it any other way. It made Castiel feel better instantly.

A low gurgle came from Dean's stomach. Castiel saw Dean's hand lurch over his abdomen, his hand pressing against the coat's fabric. Something was wrong.

"Geez, I'm hungry as hell," Dean mumbled.

That was all Castiel needed to hear. He quickly flew from the Impala, to the gas station they had been in earlier. He was then standing in front of the beverage case. He had to get Dean some sustenance. He had probably gone too long without it already.

"Cas!" he could hear Dean shout in his head, "stop doing that!"

Knowing that Dean didn't want to be left alone, Castiel rushed to find his favorite alcohol. He opened one of the glass doors and grabbed a couple of bottles from the top shelf.

A small 'crash' broke the silence of the store. Castiel turned to see the woman from earlier standing there, her mouth wide open as she looked at him. She had dropped the box she was holding and it lay broken on the floor. Why did she look so pale? Castiel glanced down to see what she was staring at. He realized he was still naked.

"Um," Cas began, awkwardly dropping the bottles in his hands over his private area, "I will return at a later time to pay for these."

He then flew from there to a specific house in Oklahoma, where the sun was shining. It was a nice, cozy dwelling that housed an elderly couple. He had journeyed here before, and for the same purpose.

"Cas, seriously," Dean called again, "get back here, dammit."

Hearing Dean's distress, Castiel hurried to the window. He knew that the old woman who lived here always let her pastries cool on her window seal. And there, sitting like a work of art, was a fresh baked pie; just as Castiel hoped there would be. Luck was on his side. He glanced around the vacant back yard before shifting the beers to one hand and gently scooping up the warm pan. He glanced into the empty kitchen, making a mental note that he would have to come back and somehow pay for taking it.

"Cas!"

Castiel finally flew back to the Impala, holding tight to the items in his hands. When he popped back in, he watched with pure gratification as Dean's eyes changed from angered to wide with surprise. The green hues met Cas's stare and he couldn't help but smile.

"You wanted pie," he said, holding the still steaming pan toward Dean, "I got you pie."

Dean slowly took the pastry into his hands, still looking at Castiel with sheer amazement in his face.

"Wow...Thanks, Cas," he said quietly.

Castiel nodded, and watched as Dean began pinching off pieces with his fingers and eating them. The angel felt he could gaze at him for all eternity; watching him sit, wrapped in the familiar coat while he indulged in his favorite food. Just observing him doing the most human acts made Castiel feel abundantly happy.

"Cherry," Dean grinned, glancing up at him, "love me some cherry pie."

Cas smiled and edged closer to Dean, gently dropping the beers into the floor board. The sight of his mouth and neck moving was making him want to touch him again. Though he knew Dean had to eat and didn't want to distract him, he couldn't help but place his hand on Dean's leg. Just to feel him. Dean kept eating, scooping larger and larger bites into his mouth.

Cas's hand traveled slowly up Dean's thigh, under the coat. He couldn't help it. It was like his body was magnetically drawn to Dean's. He craved to feel the heat of his touch again. A small 'mmm' vibrated from Dean as he ate, delighting in the flavor. The tiny sound sent Castiel's heart racing.

Unable to hold back anymore, he tugged the collar of his coat away to gain access to Dean's neck. He leaned close to press his lips against the soft, moist skin, running a hand into the coat to feel along Dean's chest. A selfish part of Cas's mind wanted Dean to hurry up and finish eating so they could kiss properly.

A muffled cell phone quietly rang in the car.

Castiel pulled back to look at Dean. They both shared an odd stare as it rang again. Where was it coming from? And who was calling?

"That's my phone," Dean said, "is my jacket still here?"

(**Author's Note**: This was my designated fluffy chapter, in the smutty sea that is this story. I hope the sweetness didn't take too much away from the spice. :) More chapters are on the way.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, Dean," Cas answered, sitting up straight, "I placed it in the trunk."

The phone rang again as Dean sat staring at Cas. He had assumed Cas had made his clothes disappear forever, but perhaps he'd only 'poofed' them elsewhere.

"Well, give it here," Dean replied, reaching to put the half eaten pie in the front seat, "It might be Sam."

He watched as Cas hesitantly held out an open hand. His jacket appeared there, just in time for the phone to ring yet again. It was obvious that Cas didn't want him to answer it. But Dean knew that if Sammy was in trouble and he didn't picked up the phone, he'd never hear the end of it. After digging out the cell phone, Dean sighed before pressing the button.

"Hello?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound like he'd been having rough, hot sex all day.

"Dean, hey. Where are you man? I thought you said you were going to get gas and come back," Sam said. He sounded groggy, as if he'd been sleeping.

"Uhh, yeah, well I...ran into Cas and he wanted some, er, help with some stuff," Dean replied.

As Dean heard Sam sigh with aggravation on the line, Cas leaned back in toward him, returning his mouth to his neck and his hands to roam over his bare chest. Dean closed his eyes at the feeling. His body wanted to feel it but his mind needed to converse with his brother.

"Well, Bobby just called me and said that James, that hunter we were going to get help from, is gone now. He skipped town when he heard we were coming to talk to him. What does that sound like to you, Dean? Bad mojo or do you think a demon got to him and..."

As Sam rambled on in Dean's ear, Cas's lips trailed down his collar bone, slowly kissing their way across his chest. The angel's hands were slowly pushing the coat off his shoulders and tugging it down his arms. Dean was surprised to feel blood beginning to flow toward his dick. Again. How was Cas able to keep getting him hard like this? Maybe he was the _Magic Man_ that Heart was singing about...

"What do you think, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean tried to shake himself out of his daze as he felt Cas's hands sliding along his thighs.

"Uhh, yeah. Right. We should do exactly what you said," Dean answered, though he wasn't sure what Sam had really said.

"I didn't suggest anything," Sam interjected, his voice housing suspicion, "What are you doing right now? Where are you?"

"I'm, uh, driving. Driving, Sammy. On interstate...um, what interstate was it," Dean gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from Cas.

"Seventy-one?" Sam offered.

"Yes," Dean answered, "Yeah, that's the one I – Gah!"

Cas's lips had closed around one of Dean's nipples, his tongue flicking against it. Dean's heart pounded as he watched; The angel's giant blue eyes stared up at Dean with sweet innocence as he rubbed his tongue against the sensitive area.

"Dean?" Sam said, having heard his outburst, "are you okay? What happened?"

"Uhhh," Dean struggled to keep his thoughts together as he felt Cas's hand brushed over his balls, "I just stubbed my toe."

"I thought you said you were driving," Sam said, the suspicion in his voice growing.

Dean knew this was getting out of hand. He had to get off the phone before Sam became aware of what was truly happening. Cas wasn't making it any easier, slowly tracing Dean's dick with the tips of his fingers.

"I am driving, Sam. And I gotta go. I just need to help Cas real quick and then I'll come back and help you, okay? Just – Ahh – uh, just gimme a little time," he asked, watching Cas stroke his dick.

There was a brief pause, in which Dean could almost imagine Sam looking at the phone with his eyes squinted. Dean tried to control his breathing; trying not to give away that he was currently being touched by an angel.

"Dean, you never answered my question from this morning," Sam said, sounding tired of Dean's shitty responses, "why was that web site up on your comp -"

"Bye, Sammy!" Dean said, instantly pressing 'end call.' He still didn't have an excuse ready for that question.

With the heat rising in him again, Dean tossed his phone into the front seat before grabbing Cas's face and plunging his mouth against his. Cas sighed with an 'mmm,' as their tongues drove together. The angel's hands seemed unsure of where to rest, constantly moving all over Dean as they kissed.

Dean twisted himself around in the seat to face forward, yanking Cas into his lap. Their hardened dicks rubbed together as Cas straddled him, and it somehow made Dean's muscles clench with erotic satisfaction. Apparently seeing the look of enjoyment that was bound to be written on Dean's face, Cas reached down to hold their joined dicks, stroking both at the same time.

Dean groaned a little as his hands found their way to Cas's hips. Watching Cas jerk both of them was almost overwhelming. If someone had told Dean a week before that today he would actually _enjoy_ rubbing dicks together with Cas, he would have salted and burned them on the spot. Seeing and feeling it now made him realize how much he'd changed over the last...how many hours had they been going, now?

A small moan came from Cas above him. Dean looked up at Cas's wide eyes and could tell he was already close to coming. They had not even touched that much and he was already about to loose it. It struck a chord of arousal in Dean. He was oddly proud that it was him who could get Cas to come so quickly.

As he ground his hips forcefully against Dean's, Cas tilted his head back and cried out as his dick pulsed the white stuff. Dean looked down to watch it ooze onto his own dick, which was still lodged between Cas's fingers and his erection. The feeling of Cas's hot goo made him want to finish, too. He thrusted a little into his hand, using Cas's come as lubricant. His fingertips pressed hard into Cas's soft waist as he did, the look of euphoria on the angel's face helping him reach the edge.

Dean called out his name as his dick pulsed. His come splattered onto his stomach, mixing a little with Cas's. He kept thrusting until he had nothing left. Afterward, he fell back against the seat and panted. His body felt completely drained in more ways than one. He looked lazily up at Cas, who seemed to notice his exhaustion.

Instead of saying anything, Cas gently fell forward, wrapping his arms around him. Dean fought to raise a hand to hold against Cas's hot, wet back. They sat silently in this embrace for a moment as Dean caught his breath. He found that he liked feeling Cas against him, even if they weren't doing anything sexual. Just sitting here like this was nice.

But in the silence, Dean remembered Sammy. And the case they were working on. He couldn't just abandon his brother and all those people just to get laid nonstop. As tempting as it sounded, he knew it wasn't fair. With guilt laying heavy in his chest, Dean cleared his throat.

"Cas, baby," he whispered, his lips rubbing against the angel's shoulder, "we need to go back to Ohio."

(**Author's Note**: I'm pretty sure there's only one more chapter left, now. But do not fret, my dear followers. I feel an entire new smutty installment coming on. I'll let you know at the end of the story! Stay tuned!)


	8. Chapter 8

A familiar twinge of panic shot through Castiel, just as it did when he saw sunrise that morning. He raised up to look down at Dean below him. Was he needing to see Sam, because of the phone call? Was he still hungry and in need of rest? Was he just simply done having sex?

"Why?" Castiel asked, his mind spinning with possible reasons.

Dean's hand raised to hold his neck. He stared straight into Castiel's eyes, appearing as though what he was about to say would be difficult.

"You know we can't do this forever," he began in a low, serious tone, "don't get me wrong. I have loved every second of us doing...this. But we can't just forget about all the other stuff we have to do."

"Other..stuff?" Cas repeated, lost. At the moment, he couldn't recall a single thing ever taking place in his life before last night.

"Yes. I still have a brother, you know," Dean said, having to look away to speak, "and those demons in Indiana aren't gonna kill themselves. Plus, Bobby still needs me to get a hold of his old hunting buddy in Pennsylvania and I haven't even started looking in the phone book yet -"

Castiel raised his hand to press a finger over Dean's lips. He knew Dean was reaching, now. For any excuse to return to his normal life. An acidic pain began in the angel's stomach as he realized Dean was done. Done with Sex. Done with _him_...

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel said softly, drawing his hand back, "I'll return you to Ohio."

Castiel quickly slid out of Dean's lap, trying not to look at him. It caused him too much pain to do so. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and returned his clothes to his body. He also returned his own before climbing out of the backseat.

Dean copied him on the other side of the car, neither of them speaking. A heavy disappointment rested on Castiel's chest as he got into the front seat. He pulled Dean's half eaten pie into his lap and stared down at the red filling as Dean got in. Dean may have had things to return to, but Castiel had nothing but an open void. Without Dean, there was nothing...

"Cas?" Dean sighed beside him.

Castiel didn't want Dean to explain himself again. He reached forward and placed both hands on the dashboard, using his celestial power to return the car to Ohio. They landed back in the same parking space they had been in before, at the gas station. The car was still wet with rain, though the sky here was clear and turning pink-orange with sunset. The silence persisted for a moment; the vehicle feeling somber with reality. Castiel debated on leaving now.

"Here," he said, placing the pie back in the seat, "please enjoy the rest of this pastry, Dean. I know it's your favorite."

"Cas, look at me, dammit," Dean said quietly.

Castiel looked up at him instantly, unable to disobey. Dean seemed pained, as he sat facing Cas with his steering wheel tight in his hand. Was it possible Dean didn't wish to part, either?

"Don't even think about flying away," he said, appearing to be forcing out the words, "please. Look, just because I have to get back to the family business, it doesn't mean we can't still get frisky...right? I mean, there are reasons that bathrooms have stalls and motel rooms have separate beds. It's so people like you and me still can bang each other while we hunt demons and ghosts. Right? Sorry. I'm just...sorry, I'm rambling..."

It appeared as though Dean was trying to find a compromise, in which he could return to his 'normal' life and still have Castiel be part of it. The angel smiled, glad that he didn't want him to go. He inched closer to Dean, moving the pie to the dashboard.

"Dean," he said, "If you would like me to stay, I'll stay."

"Oh, I want you to stay," Dean nodded, leaning closer, "anyway, you promised to give me a blow job every night for the rest of my life, remember? I gotta hold you to it."

Castiel kissed Dean's smiling lips, nodding a little. He pressed his tongue into his mouth, tasting the familiar flavor of intercourse hidden there. A simple kiss was all it took to make Castiel want to fornicate again; just is it did that morning.

Dean pulled away swiftly, his eyes widening and appearing serious again.

"There's just one rule, Cas," he said, giving him a stern look.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked, willing to obey.

Dean's hand raised to clutch his shoulder, steadying his eyes on Cas's. Whatever he was going to say was very important, and Castiel needed to heed his warning...

"Don't. Tell. Sam."

* * *

_Fairview, Oklahoma_

Patty bustled into her kitchen, struggling to get her gloves onto her arthritic hands. She didn't have much time; the church potluck would be starting in an hour and she still needed to stop by the pharmacy.

"Don't forget yer pie, darlin'," her husband called from the living room.

Oh, yes! How could she forget that? Hoping her prize-winning cherry pie was cool by now, Patty turned to hurry to the window. But her fresh baked pastry wasn't there. There wasn't even a trace of crumbs.

In it's place, there was a single large, black feather.

* * *

(**Author's Note**: Sorry if that ending threw you. It kinda popped into my head the night before writing this and it was too cute to pass up. To my followers: Thanks for reading! Part three is titled _Deceiving Sam_, and is up on my page! Enjoy!)


End file.
